


Staci can’t chill.

by Loggybear1



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Crush, Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Crushes, Dating, Depression, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Healing, Kissing, PTSD, Understanding, cursing, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loggybear1/pseuds/Loggybear1
Summary: Staci and Joey go on a date, Staci’s PTSD and horrible anxiety get in his way of being charming and put together for his lady. ((Btw this takes place after the events of farcry5. Everyone who died before you go to Joseph’s compound is still dead but after that everyone is alive))





	Staci can’t chill.

Staci’s eye twinged nervously as he walked over to the water cooler. Joey was talking to the deputy, and Staci was on break and wanted to talk to his friends. Joey’s eyes lock onto Staci as he walked up to them.   
“Hey Pratt how are you feeling today?” She asked politely.   
“Oh! Uhm I’m doing surprisingly okay today... what about you guys..?” He said, his smile weak but still there.   
Deputy gave a thumbs up which Pratt assumed meant that they were good.   
“I’m doing good too! “ Joey told him happily. Joey turned to the water cooler filling up her now empty cup, she downed the water in one go. She let out a hardy sigh as she breathed in plenty of air. Staci smiled at her slightly impressed of how she drank an entire cup in one gulped. Deputy got the attention of their colleagues by snapping a their fingers a bit, they motioned that they needed to get back to work. They walked off , Joey and Staci waved at them as they walked off.   
“Oh yeah, Pratt I wanted to ask you something!” Joey said turning back to Staci.   
“O-oh What is it Joey?” He asked quietly.   
“I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me tonight.” She responded confidently. Staci felt his heart begin to beat faster and his face flushed a bit red as he wasn’t expecting a question like that.  
“Oh uh jeez... like um like a date?” He asked, nervously scratching the back of his head.  
“Yeah sure you could see it that way!” Joey said , her face beginning to heat up slightly.   
“Uhm... sure Joey! I’ll go to dinner with you... but where do you wanna go..?” Staci asked, grabbing a paper cup and filling it, shakily lifting to his mouth.   
“Hm... how about that fancy smancy restaurant down the road.” Joey replied. Staci nodded and awkwardly looked away, thinking about what he could possibly wear at such a high class restaurant. But who really cares about the clothes, he just got asked out by the toughest coolest girl on the team. Mr. Staci Pratt... the anxiety, paranoia ridden little bitch of a man, was asked out by Joey Hudson. He could hardly believe that someone like him could have the slightest chance with someone so superior. Joey looked down at her watch. “Oh! My breaks over... umm is 6 o’clock good?” She asked in a hurried tone.   
“Yes yes! 6 is perfect!” Staci responded quickly.   
“Okay well uh text me when you’re ready and I’ll pick you up... gotta dash see you later!” Joey said, running off quickly to get back to work. Staci smiled happily then walked back over to his desk. As he got into his cubicle he put his head on the desk, blushing profusely.   
“Oh Jesus Pratt what have you gotten yourself into..” he said to himself, rubbing the his temples frustrated. Thoughts ran around his head about how he wasn’t good enough for her, she’d figure out how broken he is, she’d get mad because he’s weak and she’s tough, just absolutely everything was stressing him out in incredible amounts.   
“M-maybe I should cancel... ugh Nonono don’t be a fucking pussy..” he whispered angrily to himself. He sighed, leaning back in his chair, awaiting the inevitable failure and embarrassment that this date will be. 

~Time skip~

5:00 pm, it was the end of his shift. Staci gathered some of the things he needed to take home, shoving them into his backpack. He said goodbye to his colleagues and Whitehorse, to be met with everyone ignoring him. He sighed and awkwardly left the station. It was rather warm outside and Staci was happy about it as he usually biked home. He walked over to his bike that was stuck in the bike rack, he unlocked the padlock that was holding the bike in place with chains. The chain was stuck in the wheel and he had a sudden burst of urgency, he tugged and yanked at the chain frantically. He began to hear Jacobs voice echoing through his head, he tucked on the chain more angry than before. Tears began to well up in his eyes as the words in his head got louder and louder. His anxiety was so high that he finally got the chain free however he fell backwards from the sheer force he was tugging at. He groaned and rubbed his back, chain in hand. He sighed, embarrassed by his actions, he shoved the chain into his backpack and rushed himself on his bike. He began peddling to his house, thankfully he lived close to the department so he got there in roughly ten minutes. He pulled up to his driveway, he got off the bike and rolled it up to the side the house, setting it there. He walked over to his front door, opening it up and going into his humble abode. He went over to his couch, grabbing a pillow and pushing it into his face. He screamed at the top of his lungs into the pillow to relieve his day of stress, it was his daily routine sadly enough. As his screaming stopped his tears began to flow, he hugged the pillow close to himself it becoming damp with his tears. After a few long agonizing minutes of pure anxiety and sadness, he began to go down to his normal level of stress and sadness. He sniffled and breathed heavily, he let out a large sighed .   
“It going to be a better day Staci it’s going to be a better day.” He told to himself anxiously. He stood up, his hands shaking violently.  
“Ok.. ok... now just get dressed.. it not hard.. joey is nice and she won’t judge what you wear...” Staci said to himself as he walked upstairs to find some clothes. He was happy that he became less hysterical and he went to his room. He shuffled through his clothing, eventually finding a off white dress shirt and maroon jeans. He took off his police wear and put on his fancy dress clothes, he made his way to the bathroom to brush his hair, brush his teeth and put on deodorant.   
He stepped back, looking at himself in the mirror. Everything looked horrible especially the scar on his nose and slight burns on the side of his cheek. He sighed and gathered himself and reminded himself that Joey doesn’t mind fancyness anyways. He got out his phone and called Joey.   
“Hello?” Joey said as she picked up the phone.  
“Hey joey! I live close to the restaurant... would you like me just to walk there and get a table before it’s happy hour and you can just meet me there?” Staci asked her.  
“Oh sure sounds great! I’ll see you soon Pratt.” She said.  
“Okay.” Staci said happily , ending the call. He sighed once again to let out his anxiety of the phone call. He walked downstairs and grabbed his wallet, and his medication just in case Joey were to invite him over to hang out afterwards. He walked out making sure to lock his door, triple checking the lock. He began walking to the restaurant but on his way he saw a flower shop, he decided to grabbed Joey some flowers as it was a normal thing to do on dates. He walked in seeing a old lady behind the desk, he walked up to the desk his anxiety obviously rising again. “H-hi... um do you guys have roses without thorns...?” He asked the old lady. “Oh of course sweetheart! Give me a moment.” She said walking off to the back room. She came back a minute later with a bouquet of probably 5 roses. He smiled and said “they look perfect! Thank you.” The lady rang him up and he gave her the money, and he walked out. Once he got to the restaurant he asked the hostess for a table for two, she brought him over to the table. He sat down, setting the bouquet in his lap and tapped his fingers nervously onto the silk covered wood. He saw the door opened and in cake Joey. Her hair perfect, subtle makeup, humble yet fancy dress and light jewelry. Staci was absolutely stunned, he stared at her as she walked over and sat down at the table.   
“Hey Pratt ! You look incredible. You look good out of uniform.” She complimented him making Staci’s poor face burn with embarrassment.   
“You look... just.. just.. so amazing and beautiful and great...” he sputtered out. Joey let out a giggle at Staci’s response she thanked him.  
“Oh yeah um I got you these.” Staci said , handing Joey the roses.   
“Oh my god thank you so much Pratt!” She said, happily excepting the bouquet. He smiled back at her. A young waiter came over to the table, asking if they’d like some drinks to start.   
“I’ll get non alcoholic margaritas please.” Joey said. The waiter turned to Staci, Staci thought for a second.  
“Mmm.. I’ll just get a coke please...” Staci said quietly.   
“Alright! I’ll be right back with those.” The waiter said as he walked back into the kitchen. Staci let out another sigh and breathed in slowly.   
“So... what do you think you’ll have to eat.” Joey asked. Staci was a bit frazzled and quickly opened up his menu. Joey smiled at him, her eyes telling him to calm down a bit. Staci composed himself and read the menu carefully.   
“I might get the steak...” Staci said, looking back up to Joey.   
“I’m probably gonna get a salad. I had a big lunch.” Joey responded.   
“Wanna get some bread?” Joey asked Staci.  
“Uhh yes..” he replied. Joey look over out the window, watching the people walking around. Staci took that time to look at her closely, analyzing every piece of jewelry, each reflection of car lights against her eyes. Joey looked back at her date, making Staci quickly dart his eyes back to the menu.   
“Are you Alright Staci..?” Joey asked him quietly. Staci was slightly thrown off as Joey normally called him by his last name instead of the first.   
“Y-yes I’m ok.. I’ve just never been on a real date before...” Staci explained, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Joey smiled gently at Staci . “Well you’re doing a good job...” she said , Staci noticeably stopped tensing his shoulders a bit after she said that.   
“W-well thank you...” Staci stuttered out shyly. The waiter came back with the drinks, setting them down gently.  
“So did you two decide what you’d like to eat?” He asked.  
“I’ll have a ceaser salad and he’ll have the steak.” Joey said.   
“Sir how would you like your steak done?” The waiter asked to Staci.  
“U-um.. medium rare...” he said awkwardly.  
The waiter wrote it down then looked back at Staci.   
“Would you like a side of vegetables or mashed potatoes?” He asked.  
“B-both please..” Staci said.  
“Oh can we get some bread as well?” Joey chimed in.   
“Yes of course. Is that all?” The waiter asked. Joey glanced over to Staci to ask if he wants anything else. He shook his head and joey said they didn’t. The waiter smiled and walked off. Staci breathed heavily and took a sip of his coke, his hands shaking. Joey gently put her hand on his.  
“It’s ok Staci... there’s no need to stress...” Joey explained.   
“I know.. I’m just really ...” he dropped his coke by accident and it spilled all over him.   
“Shit shit...” he cursed to himself.   
“Oh jeez...” Joey grabbed the napkins on her side of the table and passed them to Staci . He wiped himself with the napkins, thankfully only a couple drops fell on the floor. Staci began to hyperventilate, voices in his head fading back into his ears. Many customers stared at him judgementally, joey just feeling bad for him. Staci covered his face with his hands, horribly embarrassed.  
“I-I’m sorry Joey I’m sorry...” he repeated a couple of times.   
“No it’s ok Staci! It was just a little mess up, it’s no biggy. I’m not mad...” she said , trying to calm him.   
“But it’s not ok... everywhere I go I just embarrass myself... I used to be normal I used to be calm... it’s all Jacobs fault.. it’s all his fault.. he ruined my life..” Staci said, tears falling off his hidden face. Joey took his hands off his face, she held both of his hands and looked at the crying man.   
“Don’t let him have power over you. He’s gone Staci. He’s dead.” Joey reassured the poor man. He sighed gently and looked down, he did some breathing exercises for anxiety.   
“Ok....” Staci said, him no longer crying. Joey smiled at him, then took notice the the waiter coming over with their dinner. He set all of the food down then looked at Staci then his cup.   
“Oh uh would you like a refill..?” He asked.  
“N-no thanks.” He responded. The waiter nodded.   
“Ok well enjoy!” He said walking away. Joey took a piece of bread and began eating it. Staci cut the steak and began eating little bits of it.   
“How’s the steak?” Joey asked. Staci’s Mouth was full and he simply gave a smile and thumbs up. Joey finished her bread and dug into the salad.   
“H-how’s the salad?” Staci asked back after he swallowed the food that was in his mouth. Joey smirked a bit and began laughing.  
“It’s healthy but tastes like shit..” she whispered. Staci started to laugh too.   
“Why get the salad then?” Staci asked, still giggling.  
“Cus if I see another one of those seeds I’ll be strong enough to kick their ass.” She explained. Staci cocked his eyebrow slightly and smiled.   
“I’m sure you could beat them up regardless.” Staci said, taking another piece of steak into his mouth.   
“Aww thanks~” she said happily.   
“I don’t even understand how you’re so strong... I mean I’ve fought you and it’s impossible to beat you. Even if you were going easy on me in training.” Staci said happily and smiled. Joey giggled and dramatically flipped her hair, making Staci snicker. Staci finished his steak and his potatoes with veggies. A tiny bit after him joey finished her salad. They talked more, gobbling up the bread. The waiter eventually came over with the bill, joey reached into her purse but before she knew it Staci gave the waiter the 45.67$ in cash as well as 15$ tip.  
“Keep the change.” Staci said to the waiter. Joey was surprised he got the check.  
“Oh thank you so much Staci!” Joey said happily to Staci. They both stood up and walked out of the restaurant. Staci once again gave out a hefty sighed, and smiled.  
“T-that was really fun Joey.” Staci said. Joey smiled at him and got closer to Staci.   
“I would ask you to come to my place but we have work tomorrow. How about you choose how this date ends.” Joey said , smirking. Staci blushed a bit and wasn’t sure of what to say or do.   
“C-can.. can we kiss... like a bit..? I-it’s okay if no I just um ya know it’s like a thing people do after dates I just don’t really know what to say I um..” Staci stuttered out awkwardly. Joey leaned in a staring kissing Staci. Staci began kissing back, his face beet red. Joey pulled away slowly , and Staci bit his lip shyly.   
“See you tomorrow partner.” Joey said giving Staci a tiny tap on the butt. Then she walked off, leaving Staci a blushing mess as he walked home.

De end oooh UwU


End file.
